


Eggnog Overdose

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Drunkenness, Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Remy had a little too much of that good ole holiday spirit and now Roman has to take care of him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Eggnog Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a shorter fic after a freaking four parter lol, hope y’all enjoy!!!
> 
> Warnings: character being drunk, mentions of Remus, and I think that’s it!! Lemme know if I missed anything!!

Roman helped Remy stumble out of the building, who was still clinging to him like static. He smelled like cinnamon, vanilla, and brandy, a little overwhelmingly so. Roman had warned him not to go overboard with the eggnog at Remus's Christmas party, so of course he did exactly that.

"Ro-Roman," Remy slurred with a dopey smile. "I got a crush on you."

"Well, I should certainly hope so, given that we've been dating for six months now."

"Oh yeah. Wow. That's... like, crazy. You - you're _dating_ me?" 

Roman grinned to himself as they got to his car. He let out a sigh as he got his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Sure am. C'mon, let's get you home, alright?"

"Can we make out first?" Remy asked, biting his lip as Roman's cheeks reddened.

"Home first, alright?" Remy pouted at this but complied.

"You drive a hard bargain, mister."

Roman helped him get into the car and then got into the driver's seat. As soon as he pulled out of the driveway, Remy was out like a light.

Once Roman got them home he went to the passengers side and opened the door, gently shaking Remy's shoulder. He stirred a bit, sharply inhaling and scrunching up his eyebrows.

"No," he whined, crossing his arms and seeming intent on going back to sleep.

"Rem, we're home, let's get you to bed."

"Carry me."

"You're like twelve feet taller than I am, that's literally impossible. C'mon, let's go," Roman persisted, not unkindly.

He eventually managed to coax Remy out of the car, leading him to their bedroom and helping him change into something more comfortable. Remy flopped down onto the bed, sprawled across it with one leg dangling off the edge. Roman changed into a pair of red lounge pants and took his shirt off before climbing into bed with him. He kissed his cheek and whispered goodnight before slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
